Suki daWHAT?
by MitsuKouFudo Arikuchiki
Summary: Watanuki, seorang remaja yang punya orang tua absurd harus meluruskan masalah yang diperbuat oleh bibinya sendiri. WHAT? Ga pinter bikin summary. OOC. Garing-ness.Gaje. First fanfic pula.


Yeay...ini fic perdana ku di FFn X3

Mohon maaf kalo banyak terjadi kesalahan.

Happy reading minna...

* * *

**Suki da...WHAT!?**

.

.

.

"Kuro-ppi~ bangunkan Kimi-chan, kau tak mau dia terlambat bukan?" lelaki pirang yang masih mengenakan apron itu tersenyum senang bisa mengusik kegiatan sang suami. Ah, mungkin kata 'nyonya' lebih tepat untuknya.

Sang 'suami' mendengus sebal. Diletakkannya koran yang tadi ia baca dan menatam sang 'istri'.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri bukan." pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lelaki rambut hitam berantakan itu.

"Mou...Kuro-pipi sayang tidak lihat aku sedang apa~"

"Bocah itu sudah cukup dewasa untuk bangun dari ranjangnya sendiri. Dan berhenti 'menghancurkan' namaku Fluorite"

"Aww...itu bukan kata-kata seorang ayah dan suami yang baik Kuro-rin-" jeda sebentar "-dan itu akan terjadi kalau saja Kimi-chan tidak mewarisi sifat malas seseorang~"

"Ya! Dan seseorang itu kau, Fai."

Kening 'nyonya' -ah- Fai bertaut tanda ia tak setuju dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Kurogane.

"Bangunkan Watanuki sekarang atau tidak ada 'jatah' minggu ini, Haganemaru-san"

SLAPP  
Kurogane kicep. Tak bisa ia bayangkan seminggu tanpa 'jatah' dari istrinya-ah, gotcha! Siapa sangka 'jatah' dari sang istri adalah kelemahan fatal bagi seorang Kurogane Suwa.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kurogane langsung menerjang kamar putranya. Dan detik berikutnya terdengar jeritan memilukan dari dalam kamar.

"Ah, aku lupa...ini kan' hari Minggu~" cengiran khas (baca: watados) terpasang di wajah Fai dan kembali menekuni aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Memasak kare yang kini mulai menghitam.

.

.

.

"Ne~Kimi-chan...siapa yang kau sukai, Himawari-chan atau...Doumeki-kun?"

BRUSH  
Watanuki menyemburkan semua isi mulutnya-err- ralat, makanan di mulutnya. Entah karena rasa kare yang tergolong 'unik' atau karena pertanyaan ambigu dari ibunya. Bahkan Kurogane yang biasanya misuh-misuh tidak jelas, kini diam memelototkan matanya hingga nyaris copot.

"UHUK...UHUK...ma-maksud kaa-san...UHUK...-apa?"

"Ne~ kaa-san berharap kau dan Doumeki-kun bisa bersama, seperti kaa-san dan Kuro-pipi mu~"

Fai memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah, bunga-bunga bertebaran di punggung Fai seperti seorang gadis tengah jatuh cinta dalam shoujou manga.

Sementara Kurogane-

BRUSH  
-menyemburkan air yang tengah ia minum tepat ke wajah Watanuki.

"UHUK UHUK"

"See~ tou-sanmu selalu seperti itu kugoda~"

Satu kalimat yang mampu membuat Watanuki jawdrop.

"Jadi Kimi-chan, siapa yang kau pilih?"

"E-eeh...itu..."  
Watanuki kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan Fai yang wajahnya sudah menyiratkan rasa keingintahuan yang amat-sangat-mega-maha besar (baca: kepo). Sementara Kurogane masih memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam karena godaan syet-ralat- godaan Fai.

"A-aku...sudah punya kekasih," bisikan namun cukup keras untuk didengar kedua orang tuanya. Watanuki memalingkan .

Hening...

"Che, ternyata kau sudah dewasa bocah!" komentar pedas dari sang 'ayah'.

"Wai~ Kimi-chan sudah besar ternyata~" pujian dari sang 'ibu'.

"Jadi, siapa kekasihmu itu?" tanya KuroFai berbarengan.

"Di-dia...umm...Yuu-"

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU~"  
Teriakan lantang seorang wanita sukses menginterupsi ucapan Watanuki yang seketika-

BLUSH  
-wajahnya merah padam.

Kurogane dan Fai menatap putra mereka intens (baca: shock). Paham akan gelagat Watanuki pada wanita tadi-Yuuko- yang notabenenya kakak Kurogane.

"Hai otouto, Fai-cchi, and my kawaii hito~" sapa Yuuko girang.

"Hmmm...jadi dia ya..." ucap KuroFai berbarengan (again) dengan aura yang membuat Watanuki merinding.

"Haah...aku butuh ginryuu" entah sejak kapan Kurogane menggenggam katana warisan keluarga Suwa itu.

"Chi, Freya, aku butuh kalian dan peralatanku"  
"Hai' Fai nii-sama" entah sejak kapan pula sikembar ada di situ.

"Wah wah...cinta kita tak direstui ne~ Kimi-chan, Maru Moro we'll fight" seringai jahil terpampang jelas di wajah cantik Yuuko saat tiba-tiba dua gadis dikucir twintail muncul.

"Ka-kalian...hei tu-tunggu dulu, ini-"

GULP  
Watanuki tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Instingnya mengatakan kalau ia harus segera lari dari tempat itu.

Mengikuti instingnya, Watanuki mengendap-endap ke arah pintu belakang dan kabur secepat kilat sebelum-

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
-kekacauan terjadi dan meluluh-lantakkan area hingga radius 9 kilometer.

.

.

.

Hahhh...  
Watanuki menghela nafas. Kentara sekali kalau kini ia tengah dilanda kegalauan. Ditambah lagi posisinya yang absurd-berdiri dipinggir jembatan dengan rambut berantakkan, baju compang camping, kacamata miring dan tampak lesu- membuat ia dikira orang mau bunuh diri karena putus cinta.

"Terjadi lagi ya, Watanuki-chan"  
Seorang pemuda berambut merah muda memeluk Watanuki dari belakang.

"Begitulah, bibi Yuuko senang sekali menggoda mereka."

"Hm..."  
Pemuda itu mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Watanuki dan menikmati aroma pemuda dalam pelukannya itu.

"Kau tak tertarik padanya kan?"

"Dia itu bibiku, bodoh!"

"Hm..."

"Yuuma,"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya kita harus meluruskan masalah kali ini"

Haaaaaahhhhh...

Pemuda pinky a.k.a Yuuma menghela nafas. Matanya menerawang jauh.

.

.

.

"Jadi, mau sampai kapan kita berdiri disini?"

Seorang pemuda pinky menatap kekasihnya gemas. Ya, gemas melihat ekspresi sang kekasih yang campur aduk. Antara cemas, gelisah, galau, takut, sakit, lapar, lelah, lesu, lunglai, dan sembelit. Oke, abaikan kata terakhir.

Tiga jam sudah ia dan Watanuki berdiri di depan pintu kediaman Suwa yang nampak gosong.

"Ukh...menghadapi mereka bukan hal mudah tau!"

Ya, menghadapi pasutri dengan kepribadian kontras di keluarga Suwa itu tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan. Apalagi niat mereka adalah meluruskan kesalah pahaman yang terjadi pagi tadi. Hal sepele memang. Tapi jadi hal terrumit ketika kau berhadapan dengan pasutri itu. Ha! Tapi tak perlu sampai berdiri berjam-jam hanya untuk menyiapkan mental bukan?

Haaahhh...

Yuuma menghela nafas. Sebelum diraihnya kenop pintu dan memberinya sedikit-sangat sedikit- dorongan.

KRIIIIEEETTT BRAKKK  
"Ck, kuso! Siapa bocah perusak yang berani merusak hasil kerja kerasku, huh!?"

Great. Di pengalaman pertamanya menemui calon ayah mertua, Yuuma langsung dicap sebagai 'bocah perusak'.

"A-ah, to-tou-san dia..."  
Watanuki tergagap ketika ayahnya muncul dengan wajah sangar bak si botak dari goa lawa.

Yuuma menoleh. Memberikan tatapan tanya pada kekasihnya. Kalau tatapan bisa bicara, maka akan berbunyi begini 'dia-ayahmu-?'.

"Kuro-kuro...siapa di depan~~ajak mereka masuk sayaaang..."

Yuuma speechless. Kurogane memalingkan wajahnya. Watanuki tertunduk malu.

"Jadi, siapa pemuda tampan ini Tanuki-chan?"

Yuko yang tertahan di rumah itu membuka suara ditengah keheningan di ruang -yang bisa dibilang- ruang tamu.

"Err...dia..."

"Saya Yuuma Hanagi, kekasih Watanuki"

Tindakan cerdas dari si pinky kembali menciptakan keheningan. Tapi dengan itu masalah selesai bukan?

1

2

3

Nah, mari kita lihat respon yang diberikan pasutri kontras dan wanita eksentrik dihadapan mereka.

"Wah wah...bagus juga mangsamu, Tanuki-chan" Yuko dengan seringai mencurigakan.

"Ne~Kimi-chan, kau pintar ne~" Fai berbinar-binar.

"APA MAKSUDMU BOCAH PINK!?" tampang Kurogane makin sangar.

"Ya, seperti yang Anda dengar tuan Suwa. Saya kekasih Watanuki, calon menantu Anda."

Sepertinya ada yang over PD disiniKurogane masih menberikan deathglare terbaiknya. Bukan, bukan pada Yuuma. Tapi pada putranya. Watanuki.

GULP  
Watanuki menenggak ludah.

"Apa kau bermaksud mengingkari ucapanmu sendiri, Watanuki? Apa kau tidak mengerti, makna janji bagi seorang laki-laki?"

Watanuki menunduk terdiam mendengar petuah dari sang ayah.

"Apa kau lupa, janjimu-"

BRAKKK  
"Aku tau tou-san! Tapi itu sudah 10 tahun lamanya, Doumeki yang merusak janji itu! Aku-aku...aku...a...aku mules, mau kebelakang dulu!"

Dengan itu, Watanuki berlari mengejar mentari-ah, ralat- berlari meninggalkan keempat orang yang tengah jawdropp berjama'ah. Menuju sebuah tempat yang tak kalah mewah dari hotel bintang lima. WC.

"Nah, sekarang-"  
Fai bangun dari posisi duduknya.  
"Haganemaru-san, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

GULP  
Kini ganti Kurogane yang menenggak ludah.

Mereka -KuroFai- berlalu meninggalkan Yuuma yang pasang tampang pongo. Menuju tempat yang tak kalah elit dari kamar hotel bintang lima. Bukan, bukan WC. Kamar tidur.

.

.

.

"Nee~ maaf atas kejadian tadi ya, Yuu-chan."

Fai, kembali dari acara diskusinya. Wajahnya tampak berbinar-binar. Sedangkan Kurogane? Mengekor di belakang dengan muka pucat sepucat porselen.

Yuuma menanggapi dengan senyum lima jari andalannya. Watanuki tengah membaca komik. Dan Yuko sudah pulang.

"Kuro-ppi, silakan jelaskan apa yang kita bicarakan tadi."

Kurogane mendengus.  
"Mengenai hubungan kalian, Watanuki!"

"Hn"

Bocah ini...  
Batin Kurogane gereget.  
"Terserah apa yang ingin kau lakukan!"

Watanuki menghentikan aksi ngambeknya. Menoleh dan melempar tatapan 'ciyus?' pada sang ayah.

"Dan kau, bocah perusak!"  
Dengan sangat-tidak-sopan Kurogane menunjuk Yuuma.

"Jangan sentuh putraku seujung jari. Atau kau akan berakhir jadi santapan Ginryuu. Mengerti!?"

Yuuma speechless.

"Baiklah tuan Suwa, aku tidak akan menyentuh putramu seujung jari. Akan kupastikan seluruh tanganku-ah tidak, bahkan seluruh tubuhku menyentuhnya."

BLUSH

Watanuki blushing.

Fai facepalm.

Kurogane geram.

"BOCAH INIII..."

Entah sejak kapan Ginryuu ada di tangan Kurogane.

"Haha Kuro-rin, rumah kita belum selesai diperbaiki lho..."

"Yuuma, lariii..."

"Eh?"

"HAMA RYUUJIN"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

End

* * *

Yap minna... makasi yang udah mau mampir ke fanfic gaje saya X3

Ah-aku lupa disclaimer ufufufufufufuf

#PLAKKK

Disclaimer: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic punya saya(digampar massa), oke oke ralat. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic punya CLAMP

Nah, permohonan lancang dari author (ufufufufufu bangga saya ngetikkata author X3)

Review please?


End file.
